Thunder Prophecy part 1
Rainkit,Cinderkit and Sorrelkit are the only cats that can save Thunderclan. They will face many challenges on the way through. Will they complete their task? Or will they fail? ''Allenginces'' Thunderclan leader:Ravenstar black tom with a white tip tail deputy:Brightleaf white she-cat with large ginger spots medicine cat:Wingflight white she-cat Warriors (toms and She-cats without kits) Mousepelt brown she-cat with blue eyes Mosswhisker white tom with large gray spots ''' '''Longwhisker black tom with long whiskers and blue eyes Thornwhisker golden brown tom Goldenstripe golden she-cat apprentice:Bumblepaw large gray tom with bold black stripes Berrywhisker creamy tom apprentice:Bramblepaw brown tabby tom with yellow eyes Queens Stormsong gray she-cat mate to Raintail(dead) kit:Rainkit Dapplepelt tortoiseshell she-cat mate: Mosswhisker kit: Sorrelkit Littlestripe dark gray she-cat kit:Cinderkit mate:Ravenstar Elders Notail brown tom with no tail after bader accident Losteye tortoiseshell she-cat that is blind ''' '''Shadowclan leader:Toadstar brown tom deputy:Darkwhisker dark black tom with yellow eyes Windclan Harestar brown tom Riverclan Icestar white she-cat with blue eyes ''Prologue 'Three cats with stars in the pelts and eyes gathered around a shiny pool. A dark gray tom spoke first "I will speak first." "Go ahead Raintail." meowed a light gray she-cat and a ginger she-cat nodded. "Thank you." began Raintail "I know who I will pick." All the cats looked in the shiny pool. A she-cat that looked just like Raintail appeard. "That nice now let me pick." meowed the ginger she-cat coldy. Raintail gave a stern look at the ginger she-cat and the light gray she-cat meowed "Be a litter nicer Poppywing." "Make me Streamstripe your not even full Thunderclan." meowed Poppywing. Streamstripe growled "Well why dont you just pick." And she stepped back.' 'A tortoiseshell and white she-cat appeared in the pool. "I pick her,now you pick Streamstripe." Poppywing stepped back. Then a dark gray she-cat appeared in the pool. "She is the one I pick."' "Very well." meowed Raintail "Feel that breeze?" The she-cats nodded "The kits have been born." Then all three cats meowed "Three cats with Thunder in there eyes will have the power of stars to save there clan." 'Chapter 1' '''Rainkit's POV ' A dark gray she-kit 'opened her eyes she saw bright sunlight shining through the nursery. "She opened her eyes." meowed a gray she-cat. The she-kit looked up that must be my mother thought the kit. "Its odd all our kits where born on the same day same time." meowed a tortoiseshell she-cat. "Yes it is odd Dapplepelt, but just as great as any birth." meowed the gray she-cat "I just know my kit is the best." meowed a dark gray she-cat "She is the clan leader's daughter." "Oh be quiet Littlestripe." meowed Dapplepelt "Well my kit has the best father. And at least she has a father." Littlestripe meowed looking at the gray she-cat. "I am going to name my kit Sorrelkit." meowed Dapplepelt changing the subject. "Mine will be Cinderkit." meowed Littlestripe ' "Do you have a name for your kit Stormsong?" meowed Dapplepelt looking at the gray she-cat So thats my mother's name thought the dark gray thought the dark gray she-cat. "Rainkit in honor of her father Raintail." meowed Stormsong "I wish he was here to see his kit." Littlestripe snorted. Dapplepelt gave Littlestripe a stern look "A good name." Then a black tom came into the nursery. "Hello Ravenstar." meowed Littlestripe to her mate "Here is our kit." "What is her name?" meowed Ravenstar "Cinderkit." ' '"Now what are these kits name." he meowed looking at Rainkit and Sorrelkit. "Rainkit." meowed Stormsong "In honor of her father." "A good name." meowed Ravenstar he looked at Sorrelkit. "This is Sorrelkit." meowed Dapplepelt. "Do you know where Mosswhisker?" Dapplepelt was talking about her mate and father to Sorrelkit. "He is on a hunting patrol he will be back soon through." meowed Ravenstar "Dont worry." Just then a white tom with large gray spots came in the nursery. "I heard where's my kit." meowed the tom That must be Mosswhisker thought Rainkit. "Right here." meowed Dapplepelt "She's beatiful and so are you." Mosswhisker meowed and licked his mate and then his kit. "What's her name?" "Sorrelkit is her name." meowed Dapplepelt Rainkit looked at Ravenstar and then Mosswhisker Where was her father? ''Chapter 2 '''Rainkit's POV 6 moon time skip' Rainkit was playing with Sorrelkit while Cinderkit was bragging that she was going to be the medicince cat apprentice. Today they would become apprentices. The queens came from the nursery and groomed there kits. "Time for the you be apprentices." meowed Stormsong Then Ravenstar jumped on the hightlegde and called the words out "All the cats that can catch there own prey gather beneath the hightledge for a clan meeting." Cats began to gather. Ravenstar smiled at the kits. "Today we have three new apprentices." "Making new apprentices shows that thunderclan is getting stonger. Rainkit you are now Rainpaw Mousepelt you are ready for an apprentice teach her all you know." Rainpaw and Mousepelt touch noses. "Sorrelkit you are now Sorrelpaw Thornwhiskers you are ready for an apprentice as well teach her all you know." They touch noses. ' '"Cinderkit Wingflight had said to me that she will take you as a apprentice. Cinderkit you are now Cinderpaw." meowed Ravenstar And they touch noses. Everyone called there name and congratlation them then Bramblepaw and Bumblepaw came to them "Lets get some moss for your bedding." meowed Bramblepaw. "Thats sounds good." meowed Mousepelt "I agree." meowed Thornwhiskers. "Okay lets go." meowed Bumblepaw. After they got the moss and made the bedding Bramblepaw whispered into Rainpaw's ear "I think your kinda of cute." ' 14:35, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Look for part 2 '